


Врёшь

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: действительно ли у автора нет проблем с алкоголем или стоит об этом подумать.





	Врёшь

"Говорят, у вас один рыжий бывает".  
"А тебе до этого, какое дело?"  
"Да так получилось".  
Бармен, поджав губы, все же направляет вглубь бара.  
Искомый находится не в первом зале, и даже не во втором. В маленьком закутке без окон, где помещается один столик, пара деревянных лавок да мужчина в расстегнутом кителе. Он поднял мутный взгляд, и Оливер прочитал по губам:  
\- Убирайся.  
\- Еще чего, я полгалактики проколесил, чтобы тебя найти.  
\- Убирайся, я сказал. Можешь хоть уписаться от радости, но избавь меня от твоего зубоскальства.  
Поплан только покачал головой в ответ.  
\- То есть ты, имперская пьянь, считаешь, что я тебя разыскал в этой дыре только, чтобы сообщить свое очень ценное мнение по поводу смерти вашего дражайшего кайзера?  
Ответа не последовало. Гюнтер со стуком опустил стакан и крикнул:  
\- Официант! Еще! - голос больше походит на карканье.  
\- За это сначала заплати, - скривил губы заглянувший официант.  
Картина начинала превращаться в фарс. Оливер догадывался, что Гюнтер тяжело переживает смерть Райнхарда, но не до такой же степени. Чтобы блестящий офицер рейха, начальник охраны его величества устранился от выполнения обязанностей, отказался сопровождать императрицу, сославшись на совершенно дурацкий повод, и уехал к родителям.  
Сначала Поплан не хотел искать его, ну надоела человеку служба, его можно понять. А потом, все же захотелось посмотреть на офицера в отставке. Они же все такие холеные как на подбор, автоматы с неясным управлением. Форма, прическа, плащи эти. Смешные в общем, и не очень люди. Как же они в мирной жизни выглядят?  
Сначала думал, что что-то случилось с родителями, ну как обычно бывает - больная матушка, престарелый папенька. А родители оказались весьма бодрыми, совсем еще не старыми, живущими во вполне себе приличном домике.  
Видимо, решили, что сослуживец приехал, поэтому Оливеру даже не пришлось искать себе жилье. Его безаппеляционно поселили в гостевую комнату.  
Интересно, как бы среагировали Клотильда и Йохан, если бы узнали, что он был по другую сторону прицела?  
Вообще в их поведении было много странного, и это радушие, и то, как не спешили отпускать и предложили не дожидаться сына, а пойти самому поискать, причем из адресов назвали только кабаки.  
Это не укладывалось в голове.  
Поплан приехал с честным намерением поиздеваться, поподкалывать, но мужчина за столиком вызывал жалость пополам с отвращением.  
Наверно, стоило развернуться и уехать, радуясь, что вот она - победа, но сейчас только горечь. Может, от того, что жаль родителей? Оливер бы хотел, чтобы у него был дом, в который можно вернуться. Вернуться живым. И кажется преступлением то, как Гюнтер поступил со своими матерью и отцом.  
\- Пойдем, - грубо схватить за плечо, заставляя подняться.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, слышишь? Еще выпить, официант!  
\- Он не нальет. Не надейся.  
Требуется усилие, чтобы выволочь Кисслинга на улицу, еще и расплачиваться пришлось самому. Ну ничего, имперский цепной пес будет должен.   
Такси Поплан брать не стал, все же опыт по транспортировке тел у него был, а в теплом салоне Кисслинга бы развезло. Даже не смотря на прохладу вечера, пришлось останавливаться и ждать, пока Гюнтера вывернет.  
Тот больше не пытался отделаться от сопровождающего, но ноги переставлял неохотно.  
В какой-то момент Оливер почти сдался, пусть бы оставить этого отдыхать на асфальте, но Кисслингов было жалко. И это была бы вина Поплана, что он не донес это почти бесчувственное тело до дома.

Конечно, на кухне горел свет. Конечно, их ждали.  
Был даже приготовлен топчан в прихожей, видимо Гюнтер уже не раз возвращался с трудом передвигаясь, но Оливер был, безусловно, выносливей Йохана и, не сдерживая ругани, помог пьяному добраться до постели.  
Выделенная гостю спальня была совсем рядом, и Оливер несколько раз ночью просыпался, прислушиваясь.  
Но Гюнтер спал спокойным сном пьяницы.

***  
\- А нас могли бы принять за братьев, ты знаешь? Только я красивее.  
\- Глупее уж точно. Возвращался бы ты в свою эту, независимую и автономную. И не надоедал моим родителям.  
\- Ха! По крайней мере, я им нравлюсь. И мою посуду. Когда ты в последний раз помогал матери с уборкой?  
\- Не твое собачье дело.  
\- Ты прав, - отвернулся Поплан, - не мое.  
Речка вяло катила свои воды, а они стояли на набережной, опираясь на тяжелую гранитную ограду.  
Если пройти чуть дальше, то будет спуск. А еще дальше река покидает плен каменных берегов и можно вольно расположиться на травке.  
За две недели Оливер изучил этот провинциальный городок вдоль и поперек. Он заставил Гюнтера показать ему все, включая заброшенный особняк, в который тот лазил в детстве.  
Они ходили пешком. Много ходили, потому что это был самый действенный способ заставить Кисслинга не думать про бутылку, хотя каждый вечер он пытался улизнуть. Один раз даже подрались.  
Оливеру было бы несдобровать, если бы фрау не выбежала на шум. Гюнтер обернулся тогда на нее, посмотрел испуганно, как ребенок, который чуть не разбил мамину любимую вазу, и поднялся к себе.  
Поплан только вытер кровь с разбитой губы и в который раз пообещал себе, что еще пара дней - и, будь прокляты все боги, которые есть на этом свете, но он вернется к своим.  
Сейчас же они снова шли вдоль реки. Далеко, дальше, чем можно зайти. Мимо зеленых склонов, вдоль магистрали. Просто шли без цели и смысла, не задумываясь о том, как будут выбираться потом.  
Шли до дикого парка, переходящего в лес на самой окраине города.  
Уже гудели ноги, и надо было возвращаться назад.  
\- Зачем ты пил?  
Гюнтер пнул валяющуюся на земле ветку.  
\- Просто так.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Да.  
\- Так почему?  
\- Понимаешь, я не справился. Тебе все равно, ты рад. А я - не справился, не уберег, не заметил вовремя.  
\- Он был так важен для тебя?  
Гюнтер промолчал.  
Они прошли еще немного вглубь парка, по петляющей дорожке. Уже было действительно пора поворачивать.  
\- Зачем ты приехал? - спросил Кисслинг, остановившись.  
\- Просто так, - пожал Поплан плечами, стараясь не оборачиваться.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Нет. Да. Не знаю.  
Только в кино решения принимать сложно, жизнь гораздо проще.  
Развернуться, подойти близко. Совсем близко, чтобы рассмотреть желтые глаза, тяжелые медно-рыжие волосы, которые Гюнтер зачесывает назад. Улыбнуться, наклонив голову к плечу. Провести пальцами по волосам, чуть прикоснуться губами к губам и взъерошить прилизанные пряди.  
А потом медленно и с достоинством удалиться в сторону дома, перейдя на бег, когда только скрылся из виду. Кисслинг не скоро сдвинется с места, значит можно еще успеть.  
Удача за удачей: сразу смог поймать машину, добраться до домика Кисслингов. Извинившись, поцеловать фрау в щеку на прощанье и пожать руку главе семьи.  
Срочные новости, ничего страшного. Просто надо ехать.  
А фрау Кисслинг смотрит, облокотившись на дверь, как он привычно завязывает шарф не форменным узлом. Ей муторно, это видно. Только утешить ее Оливеру нечем. Он должен исчезнуть до возвращения Гюнтера.  
\- Где вы научились так завязывать шарф? Гюн ничего на шею не может повязать, говорит, что в форме нет шарфов, и поэтому он не будет их носить.  
Видимо, она очень хочет отдалить неизбежное, заговорив гостя и сослуживца сына.  
\- В армии, фрау. Мне повезло, шарф входит в мою форму. И куртка - под цвет глаз.  
Он не будет оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, изменились ли в лице фрау и герр Кисслинги. Ему все равно.  
А на улице начался не дождь - настоящий ливень, хорошо, что такси подъехало вовремя, - не успел промокнуть.  
Обернувшись, Оливер увидел как мужчина подбежал к калитке и прислонился к ней спиной, хватая ртом воздух и капли падающей с неба воды.  
\- Быстрее, - поторопил Поплан водителя. - Я хочу успеть на ближайший рейс, а он через час.

***  
\- И давно ты меня тут ждешь?  
Кисслинг поднимает голову, потирая сонные глаза. Совсем навык потерял, заснул и не заметил подошедшего.  
Поплан выглядит уставшим, впрочем сам Гюнтер тоже не лучше.  
\- Добрый вечер. Почему считаешь, что именно тебя?  
Поплан демонстративно закатывает глаза:  
\- Добрый-добрый. А кого еще ты можешь тут ждать, скажи мне. Нет, лучше не говори. Просто пошли ко мне.  
Кисслинг соглашается молча.  
Они поднимаются по полутемной лестнице к одной из квартир.  
Поплан долго не может попасть ключом в замок и только со вздохом отдает ключ Гюнтеру, тот проводит пальцами по замочной скважине, чтобы наощупь вставить ключ. Поплан рядом, совсем рядом. Слышно, как он дышит и, когда наклоняется, то волосы почти щекочут Гюнтеру щеку. Только почти. Ему скорее кажется это ощущение.  
Но, наконец, дверь поддается, впуская их в нутро квартиры.  
Крошечная прихожая, в которой они едва могут развернуться вдвоем, вешалки с одеждой. Здесь тесно, захламлено и как-то пыльно. Квартира выглядит почти нежилой, и легко представить неуёмного Поплана, который лежит на диване, заменяющем кровать, и смотрит в потолок. Долго. Бесконечно долго. А ничего не происходит.  
Спрашивать кажется глупым: "У тебя, что, все тоже не очень хорошо?"  
Чтобы услышать колкий ответ, что жизнь прекрасна, а его – лучше всех?  
Оливер вытряхивает старую заварку, достает из мойки пару чашек, споласкивая их, пока закипает вода.  
Они молча пьют чай.  
Гюнтер чувствует себя мучительно неудобно от того, что узнал эту тайну зеленоглазого пилота. Наверно, не стоит лезть в личную жизнь самых позитивных людей.  
Оливер убирает со стола чашки, составляя их обратно в мойку. Чай допит, и надо уходить.  
Вместо этого - поддаться слабости: подойти, мягко обнять сзади, прижаться, чтобы чувствовать, как непослушные вихры щекочут нос.  
\- Я помою.  
\- Хорошо.  
Поплан выворачивается из объятия, но не сразу. Потом уходит сидеть на подоконник. Гюнтер видит краем глаза, как проясняется лицо Оливера, будто ему пришла в голову гениальная идея.  
\- Скажи, ты далеко отсюда остановился?  
\- Не знаю, - Кисслинг виновато пожимает плечами. - Я решил сначала тебя найти, и только потом определиться с жильем.  
\- Оставайся.  
Ехидный взгляд, небрежный жест, которым Оливер откидывает волосы. Не уверен в решении? Пытается бравадой скрыть неловкость?  
Подойти ближе, чуть наклонится и... замереть.  
Прикосновения - это одно. А тот поцелуй? Или это просто глупое воспоминание, его и не было на самом деле?  
Кисслинг не верит себе сейчас, может, это просто была неожиданная даже не дружба - жалость к человеку, который почти спился. Ведь Оливер тоже терял дорогого ему человека.  
Эти, с другой стороны галактики, тоже проходили через мучительную боль потери. Но ведь это ничего не значит. Просто способ проявления жалости.  
Зачем Гюнтер бросился вслед через полмира, поднимая все мыслимые и немыслимые связи, чтобы найти этого почти случайного знакомца, Кисслинг предпочитал не задумываться.  
Так и стоял бы, чуть наклонившись, если бы Поплан, обняв за шею, не притянул к себе.  
\- Оставайся. Или родители будут волноваться?  
\- Если хочешь, можем поехать ко мне. Мама не будет против.  
\- А вот герр Йохан меня точно убьет.  
\- За что?  
\- За привнесение в имперский быт мерзких альянсовских веяний, конечно.  
Кисслинг так и не успел возразить, что, кажется, родители все поняли раньше него самого.


End file.
